Counting Down
by waterfallphoenix
Summary: A poem for every day starting 10/27 until the official release of Neverseen!
1. Butterflies

**AN: Hi! I'm going to be posting a KOTLC-themed poem every day until the official release of Neverseen (even though I'm going to the release party on Friday). They're each based off a character or pairing or part of the story. You can guess the character if you want, but most of them are pretty obvious. This one can really be for anyone though.**

 **WARNING: These poems will gradually get more tragic and depressing. The last poem will be rated T.**

* * *

you look at me

and I freeze

my heart skips a beat

butterflies

butterflies

flying inside me

.

I've never seen eyes so bright before

I've never seen eyes as bright as yours

.

you look at me

I can't breathe

I can hear my heartbeat

butterflies

butterflies

flying inside me

.

I've never seen eyes so bright before

I've never seen eyes as bright as yours

.

you look at me

eyes sparkling

like the shining seas

butterflies

butterflies

flying inside me

.

I've never seen eyes so bright before

I've never seen eyes as bright as yours

.

and now I see

that you and me

were meant to be

meant to be


	2. Home

**AN: Six days until the release of Neverseen! Here's the second poem! This one could be a character or could be a pairing, however you want to look at it.**

* * *

for a thousand years

I flew alone

hiding

surviving on my own

.

for a month or two

I tried to leave

trapped

fighting to fly free

.

for a fleeting moment

I could soar

up

and go anywhere

.

for a last forever

I was home

with you

not wanting to leave


	3. You Found Me

**AN: Five days to go! Unless you're going to the release party tomorrow, then ONLY ONE DAY LEFT AAAAAHHHH YESSSS! ! ! ! *fangirls* Here's poem 3. This one is so obvious it's just obvious.**

* * *

I've never belonged

I've always felt out of place

until you found me

and showed me your world

.

you told me the truth

I ran away

you followed me

and whisked me away

to a world of magic

to a place where I belong

.

and then my life

turned upside down

and I just remembered

your beautiful eyes

.

I colored you pink

and more embarrassing things

I don't want to recall

but you forgave me

and life went on

.

but then I was gone

from the shadows

I hoped you would remember me

as I reached for you

from across the world

and you found me

you saved me

.

then came the day I would never forget

when your father was lost

and I brought him back

but you blamed me

.

so when he broke

you said it was my fault

my fault he would never come back

and it broke my heart

.

at last the time came

when he could be healed

"Forgive me?" you said

and I forgave you

a million times

.

you're the only one

who can get into my mind

the only one

I trust enough

but do you know

that I would trust you

with my heart?


	4. Gone

**AN: Four days until Neverseen! AND THE RELEASE PARTY IS TODAY! I'M SO EXCITED! YES! FINALLY! I GET TO READ NEVERSEEN! I'M SO HAPPY! Anyway, here's the next poem! Things are starting to get depressing!**

* * *

she is gone

my heart broken

I clutch her gift

like she's here

.

I hear her voice

calling for help

but she's dead

am I dreaming?

.

she calls again

again and again

at last I listen

and she comes back

.

I barely see her

she's fading

slowly fading

fading away

.

will she die?

will she fade?

is there still hope

or is she gone?


	5. For You

**AN: Three days left and happy Halloween! Things are getting tragic! Also I CAN'T BELIEVE IT I ACTUALLY MET SHANNON MESSENGER AND I ACTUALLY HUGGED HER! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! I'm about two hundred pages into Neverseen, but none of the poems have any spoilers; they were all written and completed before even the first poem was published. However, my other new fanfic, In My Arms (Kenric/Oralie because WE NEED MORE OF THIS), has slight spoilers for a scene towards the beginning of Neverseen. Anyway, here's the next poem!**

* * *

I don't know

if you know

how special you are to me

.

I don't know

if you know

that you have my heart

.

never wanted to hurt you

didn't know it could be used against you

only wanted to feel wanted

but I would give up everything for you

.

I don't know

if you know

that I wanted to stop them

.

I don't know

if you know

I'd rather be talentless

.

never wanted to hurt you

didn't know it could be used against you

only wanted to feel wanted

but I would give up everything for you

.

I don't know

if you know

how much I love you

.

I don't know

if you know

I don't just want acceptance

.

never wanted to hurt you

didn't know it could be used against you

only wanted to feel wanted

but I would give up everything for you


	6. Bottled Fire

**AN: Two days to go! I think this is my favorite poem out of all of them. Neverseen is REALLY GOOD!**

* * *

this bottled fire

can't escape my grasp

it fights to burn

but it's trapped

.

this bottled fire

haunts me at night

I think it'll break me

before it gives me light

.

this bottled fire

wants to break free

it's trying to spark

the flame inside of me

.

this bottled fire

tempts me like never before

I'm craving its flame

it should burn brighter, it should burn more

.

this bottled fire

has driven me insane

it's too late to save me

death is calling my name.


	7. Looking Back

**AN: One day until Neverseen! Tomorrow Sophie, Fitz, Dex, Biana, and Keefe will start trying to find the Black Swan (it's the last sentence of Everblaze, it's not a spoiler), lots of things will happen that you will not like because as an author it was Shannon Messenger's job, if the characters don't want something to happen, to make it happen, and this fanfic will be rated T because things just get that depressing. Here's a poem!**

* * *

we had love

but they didn't think

we would work out

.

and looking back

I suppose they were right

.

you had everything

I was talentless

you were at Foxfire

I wrote you love notes

from far away

.

and somehow you loved me

somehow I loved you

and still they didn't believe

that we could work out

.

and looking back

I suppose they were right

.

you worked for the Black Swan

I worked for the Neverseen

you knew what I was hiding

I didn't know your secret

.

you convinced yourself to love me

if only I had known

if only I had known

if only I had known it was you

.

and looking back

I'm breaking

because I couldn't save you

my burns go far deeper than my skin


	8. Endings

**AN: Well, today is the release of Neverseen! And here's my last and most depressing poem! You'll probably figure it out at line 3. And I would just like to let you know that it was me who revised the fanfiction characters list for KOTLC. You're welcome.**

* * *

you told me we could be together

you told me we wouldn't have to hide

you told me it was our last day as Councillors

you told me we could resign.

.

now you are but a memory

though they tell us you live on

you're lost within the ashes

our forever burnt to dust

.

I'm trying to hold on

to the good in this world

but they were right.

our world is crumbling

I can't believe we're trying to hide

.

I need to hold on

and show them all the truth

but how can I hold on

to anything but you?

.

I wonder if I should give up

and be with you again

or if I should cling

to all the hope there is

that the world can be whole once again

.

now we can be together

now we won't have to hide

it's my last day as a Councillor

this is when I resign.

* * *

 **AN: I'll just let you decide what the end means... and the last line of Bottled Fire was de-canonized by Neverseen.**

 **Also, I would just like to say THANK YOU to everyone who has read this! Even if you didn't like it, it means a lot that you would even click on it, or any of my stories, especially with my lazy attempts at summaries. Special thank you to anyone who has favorited this story (supernovachristian18, Reyna Kane) or followed it (Reyna Kane). SPECIAL SPECIAL thank you to all of my reviewers! I love you all!**

 **: Happy birthday! I swear I saw a comment on one of Shannon Messenger's instagram photos saying that ... maybe it's just a coincidence. Anyway, thanks! And yes, the poem is about love. It could really be any pairing, but it was written for Sophie/Fitz.**

 **Guest: THANK YOU! And yes, it is Sophie when she looks at Fitz!**

 **copicrazeunwoltxnaa: Yes, you were right! Poem 1 is kinda obvious ... I know, it's not really fair that anyone who can go to the launch party gets Neverseen 5 days early. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Perilheart: Well, you could make any poem into a song, really. Thanks for reading and reviewing even though you don't know the fandom :)**

 **major fangirl: Considering the events of Neverseen, I'm not so sure about that ... thanks for reviewing though!**

 **Also, thanks to StarDreamer02 for first reading my poems! *is Silveny* *transmits crazily like a crazy alicorn***

 **The answers to the poems are:**

 **1\. Sophie to Fitz**

 **2\. Silveny to Greyfell**

 **3\. Sophie to Fitz (again)**

 **4\. Fitz to Sophie (I guess I ship them harder than I realize)**

 **5\. Dex to Sophie (Sorry Keefe/Sophie shippers, there's nothing for them)**

 **6\. Fintan (ugh, don't you hate it when there's a new book and it decanonizes your fanfic?)**

 **7\. Brant to Jolie**

 **8\. Oralie to Kenric (I would have written more for them but when I write Kenric/Oralie it always ends up depressing for some reason)**

 **Again, THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU to anyone who read this!**


End file.
